


Chronos, Kairos

by LaDolceMia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And other horrible things, Angst, Chronos and Kairos a la Johnlock, Drabbles are maddeningly difficult to write, M/M, Now I need a hug, Post Reichenbach, Sherlock knows what time it is, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDolceMia/pseuds/LaDolceMia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <br/><i>A doctor who is not John has the correct three words, just in the wrong order.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronos, Kairos

[](http://s606.photobucket.com/albums/tt146/miaonthelake/?action=view&current=deathoftime5.jpg)


End file.
